


Benevolence

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Anger, Arrogance, Betrayal, Complete, Drabble, Forgiveness, Gods, Implied Slash, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Post-Thor (2011), Resentment, Spoilers, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, God of Benevolence had quite a ring to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benevolence

Loki glanced about the cracked concrete walls, the only colour from the Chitauri Sceptre. Midgard was so dull compared to Asgard. Asgard. His fist tightened around the Sceptre’s haft while his lip curled in contempt. Mother had given him Gungnir, with Father, no, with Odin in the Odinsleep and Thor banished he’d been the only one left to rule. It had been his right by blood and by birth ! He should have ruled Asgard still. Fandral, Sif, Volstagg and Heimdall, traitors all. But the worst betrayal ? The one that still stung ? Thor’s throwing him into the abyss. How callous that face, how stern the lips. There had been no love there, no trace at all of caring. Thor had tossed him away like so much refuse.

But when they met again he would not act in kind. No, when Thor returned to his precious Earth he would see his mortals finally at peace with each other, united under singular worship of Loki. So Thor would at last see his mistake and beg forgiveness and he being the ever benevolent God would forgive his dear brother. Perhaps if Thor asked for a kiss he would give it, perhaps not. Still, he was getting ahead of himself. First and foremost, there was a realm to conquer and a race to subjugate. Loki, God of Mischief, God of Benevolence, God of Midgard. Oh, how sweet victory would be.


End file.
